Love Once Lost
by Anikka
Summary: Dark angst, rape, and OOC. Nothing too graphic, I don't think it quite needs an NC-17 rating. People are gonna kill me for this. Poor Q-chan *glomp*


  
  


Disclaimers : As much as I'd really, really, like too, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. Everything belongs to who ever created it ... I'd go look it up but I'm too tired right now and I'm sure that all of us adoring fans would rather imagine that the G-Boys were real people and not just phigments of someone's imagination. .... *sigh*, I need a better life. 

Notes : I'm gonna get skinned alive for this one, but I had to write it anyway. In answer to Jade's bastardizing my Fei-chan, I had to do something to her favourite character. Don't take this fic to mean that I hate him, because I absolutely love him to death. 

Warnings : Yaoi Lime, Angst (my god the angst), NCS, OOC   
  


  
LOVE ONCE LOST   
**Written by [Anikka][1] **

  
  
  


Dark eyes shimmered with a predatory gleam. This was their routine, their ritual affirmation of their undying love for one another. Quatre would do anything for him, anything to prove just how much his angel meant to him. He didn't question Duo's reasons, though he knew that maybe he should. Why he felt they needed to drink so much. Why he felt he needed to do this at all. 

"Duo ... Duo, no ..." 

Quatre tried to push the American away from him, but alcohol had made his limbs weak, and seemed to be making Duo stronger. 

"Shhhh," Duo placed a finger to the Arabian's lips, "It's okay Quatre. I know what I'm doing. You have to trust me ... you love me, don't you?" 

He grabbed the blonde roughly by the hair and crushed his lips against him, bruising the pale, tender flesh. Quatre struggled against Duo, but Shinigami had an iron grip. 

"Stop," he managed to squeak out pitifully before Duo forced his tongue past Quatre's teeth and practically speared the the other. 

The braided one took no notice and ripped Quatre's shirt off in one fluid motion. One hand remained entangled within the golden strands, while the other ventured down to Quatre's bare chest. He raked his nails alone the pale skin, torturing the other boy slowly. Every muscle in Quatre's body clenched tightly, as a strange, burning mix of horror and pleasure began to build and take hold of him. He could feel himself getting hard, and salty tears began to flow down his face. 

"Hmmm, you like it Quatre?" Duo breathed huskily into one ear, noticing Quatre's growing arousal, "You know you like it you little whore." 

He crammed his tongue back into his mouth and continued groping the slender frame writhing in terror beneath him. Duo had forced Quatre down on his back, pinning him with his body weight. 

"If you weren't such a whore I wouldn't have to do this Quatre. You know I get jealous so easily. You know I do. Why do you have to keep flirting with Trowa? Don't think I didn't see you two together today. I'll teach you that you don't need to be with anyone but me." 

He bit down on Quatre's shoulder, drawing the faintest trace of blood from the smaller pilot. He squirmed in pain, trying to free himself, but it was all in vain. 

"You don't need anyone except me. I love you Quatre." 

He kissed him roughly again, now using both hands on his partner's chest. When Duo grabbed Quatre's nipple painfully, the blonde cried out in muffled protest and bit down on the other's tongue. He could taste the bitter, coppery tang in his mouth as it flowed from the newly opened wound. 

Duo withdrew his tongue, and a feral smile stretched across his face. He slowly ran the injured tongue over his bottom lip, smearing blood on it like war paint. 

"Naughty, naughty Quatre," he cooed seductively, "Do you want to play rough?" 

Before Quatre could respond, Duo put his hand into the Arabian's pants and squeezed hard. Quatre threw back his head and screamed in agony as Duo ripped his pants down around his ankles. 

"No screaming Quatre. I don't want to have to hurt you again. You know I don't like it when I have to hurt you." 

Quatre bit his lip and whimpered as Duo went back to his torture. He prayed silently to any higher being that would listen to make this end quickly, as he cried quiet tears. It would all be over soon. It had to be. 

"I love you Quatre," Duo said as he forced Quatre to spread his legs. 

"I know." 

Duo did love him, he knew that, and he loved the braided boy back. He was so sure that it would work out somehow. It was worth it, to suffer this, just to be with his love. The next morning they would wake up and Duo would go back to his normal self, apologize for the night before and treat him like a Prince for the rest of the day. He always did. That's what made it bearable. It would all be over soon.   
  


** ~~Owari~~**

  
  


   [1]: mailto:anikka@gundamwing.net



End file.
